


Demon Eyes and Demon Binds

by Michi27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I still think I deserve a head pat), (and for once I didn't even use the word "possessive"), (even if Sam he is actually possessive), (there's just the one sex toy dildo vibrator), (this is not ABO), Biting, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Consentually tied up, Demon Sam Winchester, Demonic Cock Rings, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Have some more porn my lovelies, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Hunter Gabriel (Supernatural), I can't help it, I'll just do both, I'm not sure whether to classify Gabriel as the bottom or the top, Kind of fuck buddies, M/M, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Smut, Super brief mentioned crossdressing, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Vibrators, Wet & Messy, demonic stamina, fuck buddies, there are a few feelings in there too, they like each other okay, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi27/pseuds/Michi27
Summary: “Angh,” the binding cuts almost too roughly into Gabriel’s wrists, the rope a bound twine. Sleek against his skin. His pulse flashes through his palms where his fingernails dig in, the ropescriiitchingagainst the headboard when he twists his forearms to feel how little he can move.He’d be embarrassed by the precome leaking onto his own stomach if it was anyone other than Sam tying him up. Sam’s hell hot palms wrapping around his forearms. Sam’s half naked body swinging on top of him. Sam’s lips twitching up in a mephistophelian smile that puts the charred black of his eyes to shame.The grind of his jeans-covered ass along Gabriel’s cock is so deliciously dirty andrough, he’s torn between bucking up into him and shimmying away, a gasp caught in his throat.Lord... he’s in for a night.____________________________________Gabriel lets his sometimes Demon lover tie him up and have fun with him, but little does he know just how hard he's going to cum at the end of the evening.





	Demon Eyes and Demon Binds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming Tisha for this, who opened me to the heady joy of Demon Sam and who doesn't even read most porn and yet still forced me to write some Demon Sam tying Gabriel up okay?? xD xD (Thanks, girl <3<3) Those gifs were... very inspiring... ;)
> 
> And thank you to my friend [LoudenSwainfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/works) for reading through it for me. She has some a-MAZ-ing Sabriel fics of her own, so once you finish here, go check them out c:
> 
> Okay, in this fic Sam is a demon, but he's still Sam, like Demon Dean was still Dean, and Gabriel is an always-human hunter, just to be clear ^.^  
> But it's mostly porn so that's not a big issue xD
> 
> Now then, I hope you have fun, and if you like it, please leave me a comment! I love all comments and kudos <3<3

“ _Angh_ ,” the binding cuts almost too roughly into Gabriel’s wrists, the rope a bound twine. Sleek against his skin. His pulse flashes through his palms where his fingernails dig in, the rope _scriiitching_ against the headboard when he twists his forearms to feel how little he can move.

He’d be embarrassed by the precome leaking onto his own stomach if it was anyone other than Sam tying him up. Sam’s hell hot palms wrapping around his forearms. Sam’s half naked body swinging on top of him. Sam’s lips twitching up in a mephistophelian smile that puts the charred black of his eyes to shame. 

The grind of his jeans-covered ass along Gabriel’s cock is so deliciously dirty and _rough_ , he’s torn between bucking up into him and shimmying away, a gasp caught in his throat. 

Lord, he’s in for a night.

“What? Does that hurt? Aww, poor, Gabe,” Sam’s teeth are way too sharp. Gabriel _knows_ from how many times they’ve pricked holes in his skin. 

“What?” he cocks his head. “This?” Biting back a groan, he rocks up into Sam’s ass, denim scraping across his sensitive head. The miles of tanned skin ripple above him, tendons straining in taut arms stretched to the headboard above Gabriel. “Naw. Gonna have to do better than that, Demon.”

With a toothy snarl, Sam swings down to bite bruises into his jaw. “How about I make it so you can’t walk?” His breath whispers across his ear. He smells like allspice and steely, tangy sweat. And of course, sulfur. An undercurrent that feeds up Gabriel’s nose and tickles his nostrils. “For a week.” Twitching against the urge to sneeze, Gabriel closes his eyes and shivers. “ _Human_.”

Snorting, he opens his eyes to the swirl of colors back in Sam’s. Well, what he can see of them anyway. They’re still pretty consumed by black, if only from pupil now. And a dimple is forming on side of his pastel-lipped smirk cute and… fond and Gabriel remembers why he trusts him to… well, _truss_ him up and fuck him into the next galaxy. 

Even though Sam is a demon, way down, deep inside, he’s… something more. _Different_. And he’s not just saying that because he gives him earth shattering orgasms either, but Sam is almost… _almost_ good. Even if he never uses enough lube and leaves him limping for days Gabriel always comes back for more. 

Well, they come back to each other. 

“I’d like to see you try, Hellboy. Ram that red horn in me and see what damage you can do.” Heated breath pants across his face, leaving just a trace of his scent behind. Lingering on his skin. For every other creature to smell. 

“Hmmm… no,” he muses, head tilted back. “I don’t think you’ll get my cock today.”

He always leaves marks on him. Always lays over his body and wraps around him until every inch of Gabriel has been touched by him in some way. He never speaks of it--neither of them do--they aren’t that mushy. But Gabriel knows what he’s doing. Like, even if he didn’t, a number of monsters have called him “demon whore,” “hellhound hole”-- worse. They’ve curled their noses at him and spat at his feet after scenting the sulfur and spice on his skin. They’ve called him “claimed” and “owned,” and, well, Gabriel is neither of those things. But he also… doesn’t mind… being scent-marked and bite bruised... And you can just make of that what you will.

“Hmm, how exactly are you going to carry through on your promise then, Black-Eyed Sam?”

“Ooh, my little hunter, let me count the ways. I can have so much fun with you.” Sam’s endlessly long legs shouldn’t be that graceful, goddamnit. And that ass… whew, boy. He follows the demon as he opens the duffel he brought with him. All he sees is a flash of bright colors, before the material shifts where Sam sets it on the small round table, clinking with promises. 

His smile grows as he rummages through the pack, before withdrawing a black silicone dildo thoughtfully. It’s big, and Gabriel swallows at the length of it, but it’s still not as big as Sam. “That?” Gabriel laughs. “Gotta say, Sambo, ‘s less than I expected. You know I’ve taken bigger than that.” He blinks, dragging his eyes down to the tent in Sam’s delectable blue jeans. 

“Oh?” Sam hmms. “I guess I’ll just have to turn it up to its highest setting, then.” He turns his head, a lock of hair snagging on his eyelashes as demon black blink devilishly at him, before fading to color again, and Gabriel licks his suddenly dry mouth, scanning the dildo up and down. A vibrator? Well, fuck.

Sam laughs, framing his hands like he’s taking a picture, dildo sticking from one fist. “And that-- _that’s_ exactly the expression I was waiting for. A little nervous, hunter?” The way he stalks towards him has his breath catching. Precome dribbles from his tip. He digs his heels in the mattress to keep from spreading them wider in silent invitation. “All strapped down and ready for me? Ready for me to take care of you like only I can?” Oh, but the way Sam says that, all breathy and aroused. Mm, yeah, that might be Gabriel’s favorite sound in the world.

He doesn’t really know where the bottle of lube materializes from, but suddenly Sam is between his legs with the dildo in one hand and a little purple bottle in the other. “Mmm,” Sam hums, setting the two items between his spread thighs and stroking up his calves. The headboard jolts from the ropes cutting into Gabriel’s wrists, drawing a raised eyebrow from Sam. Hot lips press to the skin of his inner thigh before traveling up and nibbling a mark in his skin. 

“Your thighs are so gorgeous.” He squeezes the flesh in his palms. “Have you ever thought about wearing a skirt? Shaving, showing off this skin? So toned.” His voice is a vibration up his stomach. So good, god, it’s so good.

Gabriel sucks in a breath, shifting as blood swells his cock. “N-Not really. Not to say I wouldn’t--I’d look damn good in a skirt--but then, well, you tend to leave me pretty bruises down there and ev-everyone would see.”

A sound rumbles in Sam’s chest, and if Gabriel didn’t know better, he’d call it a growl. He isn’t quite sure whether it’s because Sam likes the idea of everyone seeing the marks he leaves down there or because he doesn’t want anyone seeing them but himself--either way, his teeth sink into the fleshy inner skin, soft and damn sensitive, and Gabriel doesn’t really care anymore. The headboard bangs against the wall, rope cutting into Gabriel’s wrists.

“S-Sam, fu-fuck me!” Sam meets his gaze, grin red-tinged from between his legs, just over the rise of his own hard cock and jesus if that isn’t a picture perfect moment right there.

“Nuh-uh,” Sam murmurs, tapping the dildo against the bruise he just made. “You don’t get that privilege today, remember? No… I think I’m going to shove this inside you and ride you until I come.” He blinks like he just told him his grocery list or something, but Gabriel just fucking can’t any longer, and he moans, feeling his hair mussing against the pillow as he drags in a lungful of breath. 

“Hells yeah. What are you waiting for, huh? An explicit invitation? Well hows about this: shove that thing up inside me and climb aboard the Gabriel train or I’ll be leaving the station without you!”

“Oh, Gabriel,” he tsk, tsks, sliding a fingertip up the underside of Gabriel’s dick and circling it through the oily precome at his tip. Gabriel does _not_ whimper. And he doesn’t buck into the faint touch. Not at _all_ , damnit! “Close already? I haven’t even done anything to you yet. I thought I taught you better stamina then that.” He raises his finger and licks the oil off its tip like it’s a strawberry sucker. His eyes flash black, and Gabriel feels… something. Something that binds tightly around the base of his cock, circling it like a ring, even though there’s nothing there--nothing he can see. “You won’t be coming until I do.”

Well, okay, he whimpered that time (maybe it was more of a keen), and arched against the bedding, his cock bobbing wantonly with the invisible ring at its base, impossibly, stupidly, terribly _turned on_. His cock is throbbing, blood swelling red at its tip, when the cool touch of lube licks up his taint and he gasps, legs falling open wider for Sam. Because he wants more--no--he _needs_ more. And fuck, because he knows he won’t come until the vibrator is stirring him up and Sam’s cum is cooling on his skin.

With practiced ease, Sam opens him, pushing in a second finger close on the heels of the first and spreading them wide inside, carefully avoiding his prostate because he’s an asshole, but making up for it by tonguing the head of his cock, seemingly amused by the way it bobs with his little licks.

He pulls out too soon, but Gabriel is used to being slightly under-prepped. Maybe… sorta likes it. Maybe sorta likes how Sam likes it…

“Oh, Gabriel,” Sam groans as Gabriel’s hole twitches around nothing and Sam slides the lube-covered dildo up his crack. “God, this looks huge next to you. Might not be as big as me but still gonna fill you up.” His tongue seems unnaturally long when he licks his lips. Sweat beads on Gabriel’s forehead.

Sam hums when he pushes the head of the vibrator past that first _clench_ , and god, he was _right_ , it does feel huge--fuck. It twists against his hole, tickles of pleasure and pain licking up his sides. 

“Goddamn. Why have I never done this to you before?” Tossing his head to get the hair out of his eyes, Sam’s gaze focuses, arousal in the clench of his jaw, on what Gabriel can only assume is the furl of his hole perforated by silicone black. 

It eases inside him, feeling fucking hard and big and so, so good, before pulling back until just the very tip is pushing at his entrance, and then filling him a little more. He does it a few times, playfully fucking him with the toy until the flared base locks outside his hole and Gabriel is doing his best just to breathe. His channel flutters around the hardness, clenching down and relaxing and clenching again as he tries to get use to the penetration, eyes screwed shut.

“Mm, you look _hot_ like this, hunter. Sprawled out, tied up, knees apart, and filled with my toys.”

The sound of skin on skin has Gabriel’s eyes popping open and bucking at the vision that greets him. His cock throbs, the ring tightens around him, and he whimpers. 

Sam’s jacking himself looking at Gabriel. His pants undone, boxers pushed down, hand teasing his own cock. Tracing his length, twisting at the top, thumbing the sensitive slit, his gaze raking Gabriel so… _physically_ it feels like his hands are all over him.

And it’s almost too much-- _it’s almost too much_ when the vibrator inside him starts comes to life. He gasps, throwing back his head. It jars against his prostate, wiggles against his walls, gently, gently, and yet still Gabriel pants, cold pricking at his skin.

“Fuck.” Sam curses. “Yes… Does that feel good? I should take a fucking picture.”

“Why would--why would you do that?”

Sam cocks his head. “To remember every detail of your sweat drenched body, and everything I did to you, am going to do to you…”

“Oh right,” Gabriel pants, feeling the vibrator increase a notch and hearing his own voice squeak on the last syllable. How the fuck is he doing that? There’s no rem--Oh of course. Demon mojo. Crap. He steels himself, turning his head into his arm and trying so damn hard not to _writhe_. “But frankly, S-Sambo, I still don’t get it. Why would you want a picture when you can have the real deal?” Sam cocks an eyebrow, so Gabriel elaborates for the poor confused creature. “Every time we do this, we say ‘that was the last time’ like the Dread Pirate Roberts telling Wesley--W-Wesley--fuck--every night that he’ll probably kill him in the morning. And yet, surprise, surprise, here we are again.” He flicks his tongue at his teeth, feeling his pulse throb so hard in his chest he wonders if he looks like one of those Loony Toons. “I’m just going to admit it: you can h-have this ass--” he winks, nodding to himself, “--or this cock pretty much any time you want. S’long as it doesn’t interfere w-with a case, of course.”

Once the words are out of his mouth, for a long second, Sam doesn’t move at all. His long, long fingers are curled around his lovely red cock, his eyes frozen on Gabriel’s face while Gabriel--well. Gabriel _breathes_ , his rib cage expanding and falling, shifts, and bites back tiny moans, trying desperately to pay attention and just a bit distracted because fuck, fuck, _fuck_ he wants to touch his cock but he _can’t_ and god kill him now but he’s even more aroused by that.

But then the tall dark eyed flower is up, shimmying out of the rest of his clothes and crawling up his body with a look on his face Gabriel can’t identify. He thinks he might be in trouble but he kind of doesn’t care right now because Sam’s hot skin is touching him everywhere all of a sudden and in his current sensitive state it feels _electrifying_.

But… Sam stops once he’s hovering above him, twirl of brown hair falling from his forehead, looking gorgeous as fuck with his crazy jaw and big nose and weirdly pretty eyes. Gabriel bites his cheek and arches an eyebrow, waiting. “Well, Sweet Pea?” 

He looks at him like he’s going to say something… but doesn’t. He doesn’t say anything. His sulfur and spice and steel scent fills up Gabriel’s nose, somehow _delectable_. The pink of his lips getting darker, he looks like… like he’s going to kiss him… and Gabriel’s heart definitely pounds like a Loony Toon. His breath catches, and he feels like he needs to say something-something quick to diffuse… whatever the fuck this is. It’s… It’s weird. He’s used to Sam’s taunts and Sam’s black eyes and right now he’s silent and his eyes are green and hazel and soft--and he’s so far out of his comfort zone, if this zone were to explode the other zone wouldn’t even hear it, so he opens his mouth, but before he can say a thing, the vibrator slows to pleasant buzz. And then Sam’s pulling back out of his face just a little bit and a hand’s furled around his throbbing cock. In the next breath, Sam’s demonically mojoed wet hole sinks down hell fire _hot_ around Gabriel’s cock and you could say the moment is over because all that comes out of Gabriel’s mouth is, “ _Aaahhh-ahhh. Jesus, Mary, and Jo-seph!_ ”

The headboard bangs against the wall. “Fuck! Oh _goda-d-d-d--_ ” His knuckles crack as he curls his hands into fists.

“Mmm,” Sam practically _purrs_ , the wicked grin Gabriel is more familiar with cutting up his face. The tight, tight heat tightens around him, and Gabriel’s hips buck off the bed into that mm-oh-yes-good, _gaahh_ tunnel of heat, his ass tightening down on the dildo stuck inside of him and feeling it buzz against his prostate. So, basically, yes, he’s still conscious but only just lucid because FUCK. YEAH. “Hahaha,” Sam laughs throatily, sounding a little out of breath. “Like being full and fucked at the same time, do you? Such a filthy little hunter. Hmm, no wonder I like you.”

Gabriel’s reply is a carefully thought out and articulate sentiment that goes something like, “NNnnngaaah-- _f-fuuuucck you_ if you think I’m losing my shit over th-this, Sweet Pea. Is that the best you got?” all said very loudly and with little control over intonation. 

So very believable of course.

But regardless, saying the words seems to be enough to rile his lovely large demon up because Sam’s grin turns into a _glint_ , his fingernails scraping down Gabriel’s chest. “Oh, is that not enough for you? Don’t worry, little hunter, I am so far from done just yet.” He pushes up on Gabriel’s cock and falls back down, clenching around his base and the mojoed ring keeping him from cumming--and yes, it’s doing it’s damn job because _far_ from his wild claims to the contrary, Gabriel’s mind is currently being _blown._ “Your throat will be raw from screaming my name.” He tilts his head, biting back a moan as he slams down on Gabriel again and they both gasp. “You’ll be--nngh--begging me to cum.”

As he does it again, Gabriel just about loses his ability to brain, but he manages to gasp out, “P-Prove it.” Sam’s grin spreads wide, and though his eyes remain their usual color, he looks… devilish.

To Gabriel’s delight and agony, he discovered a while ago that demons have… impressive stamina. More than once Sam has fucked him sore through two orgasms before coating him with his seed, and every time Gabriel has topped, he’s always had to finish Sam off another way. He’s gotten used to it, but when Sam starts riding him with a vengeance, he wonders if somewhere along the way… he did something very wrong. 

Or very right.

Oxygen seems to hurt his skin, brushing against the sweat cooling on his taut muscles. “Nnngah-- _fuh_ \--Sam! Oh, oh, yes, fuck--” Sam’s lean body drags up his length, hole a clinging heat around him, hair falling in his eyes, cock twitching in midair, and falls back down. He clenches tight, hot, almost-almost painful but so good, so so good, and then does it again. And again. And again. 

And again.

“Mm, you feel good-- _Ngf_. Love having you ins- _guh_ -inside me-G-Gabe.”

“Oh yeah?” He gasps as the until-now gentle buzzing of the vibrator kicks up two notches and warbles inside of him. His stomach warms, pleasure fluttering up his calves and down his tensing stomach. 

“Oh-Oh,” Sam breathes, “fuck. Fuck, yeah. I can-I can feel it.” His head falls back, eyes closed as he bounces on Gabriel’s cock. “Vibrating through you--through your body--through your _cock_. Fuck!”

Gabriel loses his train of thought for a handful of minutes as he writhes and grunts and fucks up into Sam, making sounds he will not admit to making. “Th-Then why do you like stuffing me full so much,” he finally remembers. “Not that I m-mind, mind you.”

Sam opens one eye, and then both, looking down at him, palms hot on his abdomen. “Because I like seeing you squirm on my cock too.” He rocks up and slams down, fingernails pinpricks just under Gabriel’s pecs. “I like feeling you take me in and the way you-- _Nng_ \--rock with me. I like--I like every reaction you make when I touch you.” The heat of his hand wraps around the underside of his arm, a handswidth above his armpit, and Gabriel lets out a quavering moan. So aroused, so achingly turned on. So sensitive, he pushes into the touch and blinks heavy eyelids up at him as he strokes up his arm, palms at his elbow and ends at his wrist, curled around the skin like he’s feeling the jackhammer of his pulse. His eyes flash as he looks at him, arousal coloring every twitch of his face. “See?” he licks his lips. “I like fucking you, I like being fucked by you, I just--I like everything--I like--” he licks his lips again, throat working as they rock together, the mattress creaking with their movement. “I like _you_.”

“ _Nnngah!_ ” Gabriel’s head pushes back against the pillow. Even with his eyes closed he notices as something blocks out his light, and when the angle shifts and breath stirs across his face, he opens his eyes to find Sam horizontal on him, forearms bracketed on the mattress as he rocks back on his cock. His lips nip at Gabriel’s chin and throat like he’s come for the _feast_ , wet lips laving at the edge of his throat.

“Mmm, hafta-hafta say,” Gabriel breathes past whimpers. “You aren’t so bad yourself… For a demon.” Those sharp, sharp teeth bite a little too hard, and he’s certain he’s left a mark when Sam’s big eyes look at him archedly with a hint of amusement.

“You aren’t screaming my name yet, Gabriel.” He rides back on his cock and rumbles, body bent sinfully in half. His cock rides wetly along Gabriel’s stomach, leaving a trail of precome in his pubes. And then the fucking vibrator turns up even higher, the head twisting around in his gut as the whole thing shakes, and Gabriel loses higher--or, rather-- _any_ brain function. “Mm, oh, god yes,” Sam pants, fucking down on him faster.

“Ss--God--please--Sam--” Gabriel’s back arches, hot tears squeezing from the corners of his eyes as Sam rides him. “I need to--I need to--” he whines, his words broken off as Sam’s mouth collides with his. His shoulders jar as he tugs his wrists, desperate to latch on, to grab him, to flip them over and fuck him until he cums, but fuck--fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , he can’t! He fucking can’t cum until Sam lets him, and he can’t grab onto him and kiss him the way he wants to so he does the next best thing and shoves his tongue past Sam’s lips, meeting him halfway and twisting together. Sam makes this sound, in the back of his throat, high, like a whimper and doesn’t stop riding him for a second, tangling their tongues together and fitting their lips to each others until all Gabriel can taste is sulfur and smoke and the mellow flavor underneath it all of Sam. 

The vibrator bounces against his prostate, sending pulses of almost unbearable pleasure through him. His cock is sheathed in the hottest, most clinging hole he’s ever had the pleasure of fucking. Everything smells like Sam, tastes like Sam. Everything is Sam. And god, he wants him to yell his name? Gabriel will _scream_ it until his throat is raw and his voice is hoarse. He’s never felt so good and been in so much pain at once and all he can do is kiss Sam wet and sloppy over and over, turning his head and pushing up into him, fucking binds or no binds. It’s all he can think, all he can breathe, all he can whisper and moan and gasp. _Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. Sam!_ Their lips slide wetly apart as Sam, with his insane stamina fucks himself on Gabriel, the ring an aching tight circle around his swollen base. 

“ _Fuck-fuck--f--Sam!_ Sam! Sam, _please_ \--fuck! My black-eyed demon--fuck me--oh god--I need to--Sam, let me-- _Gggah!_ ”

With a groaning “ _G-G-Gaaabe,_ ” from Sam that will live in his memory forever, hot cum pulses over his stomach, thick and heavy. Sam’s head falls to Gabriel’s chest, his back a gorgeous arch as he rocks back gently, working through his orgasm as Gabriel writhes and whimpers.

“S-Sam, _please_. You’ve cum-- _please!_ ” He jerks against the binds as Sam raises his head wearily, a cum-drunk orgasm-happy expression on his face as his eyes flick black, and he snaps his fingers. The invisible cock ring disappears. 

For a brief, breathless moment, it’s all too damn _much_ \--

And then Sam fucks down on his cock--

And then the vibrator _jars_ against his prostate--

And then he’s cumming harder then he’s ever cum in his life, chattering “VVvvvvvnnnnnggggghaaaaaaaaah” from his throat, head pushed back, heels dug in, mind a white sheet of pleasure. 

When he can’t breathe anymore he collapses back on the bed, jerking, sucking in orgasmic lungfuls of air, and shivering until the vibrator snaps off in his desperately over-sensitive, twitching body.

Everything mutes to silence for… he isn’t quite sure how long… But he floats. Every muscle exhausted. Every inch of his body orgasm lax and… _sated_. Oh, so good…

When he comes to Sam is by the bed, untying his right hand from the headboard. The left is already a tired weight on his chest. He hums throatily as it comes undone, his tired muscles unwinding into the bedspread.

“Finally conscious, are you?” Sam smirks at him, but the way he walks to the edge of the bed has Gabriel puffing up with smugness 

“Yeah, I’m awake.” Fuck, he sounds like someone just fucked his throat raw. He tries clearing it but that does not a thing for the rawness, and Sam seems _pleased_ by it. “Bright and alert and can’t help but noticing that limp you’ve got going on there, mi amigo.” With a scowl, Sam bends one of Gabriel’s knees and not quite gently enough shimmies the slick vibrator from his hole. “Oof, easy there, cowboy.” Smiling in spite of his words, he continues, “Figured you could heal that right up with a snap of your fingers, no?” Tossing the vibrator on the floor Sam climbs up on the bed beside him and collapses on the mattress, enormous moose body taking up more than half and pushing Gabriel a little towards the edge with a righteous huff. “Wow, sure, I’ll just move over here so you’ve got room there, gigantor.”

Snorting, Sam says, “You’re the one who picked a motel that only has full size beds. Next time get a king, eh?”

Rolling onto his side with a groan, aches and bruises flickering up and down his body, Gabriel props his head up with a hand and looks at Sam and his gloriously naked, sprawling body, an inexplicable wave of happiness washing through his chest. “Next time, hmm? So we’re agreed then? No pretending we’ll kill each other in the morning?”

Sam doesn’t bother opening his eyes as he puts his hands beneath his head and replies. “So long as you don’t get in my way, hunter.”

“Right, and as long as your demon ass doesn’t kill anybody or make any deals…”

“You know I’m not interested in that stuff,” Sam snorts with a puff through his nose. “I don’t answer to hell or hunters or heaven or anything in between. I don’t care about anything but my brother. And… well you I suppose.”

“Gee, I’m so flattered,” Gabriel’s hand flattens to his chest dramatically but it’s missed as Sam continues to pretend he sleeps. Gabriel pokes him where he knows he’s ticklish in the ribs, and Sam’s eyes fly open black. Cackling, Gabriel says. “Demons don’t sleep. Why are you taking up space in my bed?”

If it’s possible, Sam’s eyes harden more, and he goes to sit up saying, “I can leave--” but Gabriel stops him with a hand to his large chest. 

“Woah, woah, woah, I didn’t say that. I’m just curious is all. You don’t normally stick around too long.”

Hesitantly, Sam lies back down, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. “I don’t sleep. But I can meditate and it’s similar. I thought I would… meditate with you just this once.”

Gabriel’s smile grows. “Just this once, eh? Well, I can live with that.” He scooches forward, settling his head on Sam’s arm and wrapping his own around his abdomen, hooking one leg over his as Sam looks at him with quizzical eyes.

“What… are you doing?”

“Just getting ready to meditate with you.”

“This is not how mediation works.”

“Well that’s what you think, but have you considered you’ve been doing it wrong this whole time, Sweet Pea?”

“Actually I’ve been doing it exactly as taught by the--”

“Shh, shh, just indulge me, will you?” 

Settling in, he snuggles into Sam’s side, and lets his eyes fall closed, finding it’s… unexpectedly nice. He’s never admitted to Sam he’s a bit of a cuddler, but he loves wrapping his lover up in his arms and sleeping the whole night through tangled together. Being a demon, Sam’s pretty much the fuck and run type, and he’s never stuck around for something like this before now. He thinks this might, maybe, perhaps, _should_ feel a little weird. But… it just doesn’t. It feels… well, like he said, _nice_. Sam’s… pretty comfortable.

And Gabriel’s body is so exhausted. So damn well-fucked, he starts drifting after about sixty seconds so he’s almost asleep when Sam murmurs, “And for the record, I could heal myself, but I like feeling… you.”

A smile spreads on Gabriel’s lips, his stomach doing this funny flipping thing he doesn’t expect at all, and he tucks his nose against Sam’s shoulder. “Yeah? Well, I like it too. Now let me get some sleep or I’ll be too exhausted for round two.”

Sam’s chest rumbles pleasantly. “Round two? Hmm, hell yes. Sleep, Gabriel, and I’ll fuck you properly in the morning.”

“Yessir, Captain Roberts.”

And with those words and Sam’s scent clinging to his nose, Gabriel drifts off to sleep, pleasant imaginings of how sore he’ll be after round two filling his thoughts.


End file.
